In the field of dental implants, patient comfort and the efficient use of a dentist's time are paramount. Likewise, precision alignment of the prosthetic components are essential. The need to match both natural and artificial upper and lower teeth to within 5 microns and provide accurate mating of the prosthesis with existing teeth requires accurate replication of oral structures when making dental impressions. To create these accurate models and the final prosthesis, a matched upper and lower impression can be obtained simultaneously with the jaw in the closed position and the teeth in the interdigitated position (centric occlusion). Currently, the impression transfer posts used to register the implants to the upper and lower jaws prevent the full closure of the mouth while making the simultaneous upper and lower impressions. The present invention remedies this oversight.